1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to conveyors and in particular to endless chain-type conveyors for the movement of bulk goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is highly desirable in the conveying of bulk goods and bulk crops, in particular, that the conveyor have positive traction; that the load bearing surface of the conveyor be flexible to minimize damage to the crops; and that the conveyor drive system remain free from obstruction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,703 issued to W. Kull discloses a feeder conveyor which may be of the rope, belt, or chain type and which utilizes drums, sprockets, or wheels for guiding and driving the endless belt. Kull further suggests use of flexible material such as textile fabric for use in the construction of articulating flap members. Kull does not suggest the manner in which the flaps might be combined with the chains when the positive traction of the chains is preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,463 issued to R. C. Gaddis discloses a conveyor using chains and sprockets for positive traction and further discloses a series of transverse bars welded or other wise secured to laterally spaced chains for moving material along a lower spaced longitudinal floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,265 issued to L. J. Eisenman discloses a series of transverse bars secured between laterally spaced chains and a series of overlapping flexible flaps attached to the bars for supporting material placed thereon. In the Eisenman invention the overlying load causes the flaps to pull directly against the transverse bars to which they are attached resulting in the flap tearing away from the attaching rivets.
Current problems in the art, to which the present invention is addressed and which are not solved by the prior art include the "down-time" caused by damage to the rigid cross bars, and to the chains to which the rigid cross bars are fixed by obstructive materials such as rocks and stones which are inadvertently included with the bulk materials; the "down time" caused by the tearing of flaps; the prevention of "build-up" material on the conveyor floor; the low dispensing rate of fine grains because of the rolling action of overlying grains relative to the conveyor belt; and the down-time due to lost flaps.